


Into the Lion's Den

by HecatesKiss



Series: Earthbound Pleasures [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, narada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock beam together aboard the <i>Narada</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Quick beta by the wonderful vernie_klein. 
> 
> I kept the speech between Nero, Jim and Spock unaltered. I liked the original writing a bit too much.

Jim blinked as the lift was bathed in near darkness as Spock hit the emergency stop. He half turned and then squeaked as he was suddenly pinned to the wall by his much stronger mate. He would deny that he had made the noise with his last breath if ever pressed. Gentle fingers traced against his throat and he could _feel_ Spock’s remorse through their link.

“Shh, my beloved. We shall be descending into danger. I must know, which set of code will you be using?” Jim blinked, brain freezing for an instant before the question made sense.

“You’ve been in my memories. Can you understand _that_ code well enough? It’s not ‘Fleet Standard. It’s not even Starfleet Signal Combat Sign either. It’s a butchered mishmash of Golic Vulcan, Andorian, Standard, and Tellaran tonals with enough gesture thrown in to make it strange. You also aren’t _trained_ to it, Spock.”

“I have _dreamed_ with you, ashaya. I have walked your nightmares as your guardian. I know that language as well as you do. I have breathed with you in the back alleys of the city as dawn turned the sky pale lavender crossed with gold. _Hk’gev’ta onat’pok?_ ” Spock asked, testing Jim and himself with that question.

“ _Pok_.” Jim responded, the word Vulcan, but twisted with a hash of Tellaran tonals. Spock let his fingers trace against soft human flesh and then tapped twice.

“If you are satisfied, Captain?” Spock asked. Jim nodded.

“The mission is to retrieve Pike. If we have to take out _khaf-yel_ are you capable of doing it?” Jim’s voice was hard, body still pinned to the wall, but no fear rose from him. The double tap against his neck was a reconfirm of his response, yes, he was _ready_.

“A Vulcan, however pacifistic, is more than capable of killing those that threaten his mate. My people were warrior bred, as you reminded me.”

“My life, Pike’s, the sake of the mission?” Jim asked, throwing an elbow back, even as it was blocked by Spock’s hands, it gave him enough room to twist, and he took it before he was pinned against the wall again by heavier density bone over heavier muscle.

“I would follow you into the dark once the mission was over.” Spock murmured before he pressed a human style kiss to his mate’s lips and then pulled them both straight and pressed the emergency stop, dropping the lift towards the main transporters once more.

***

“Okay, iffen I’m right, this should drop ye both right and nice ina cargo hold. Nobody round ye.” Scotty said from behind the transporter controls. Jim only traded a look with his husband and jerked a nod. They dematerialized in the next instant.

Spock was on top of Jim when they materialized a second later. The distinctive sizzle of a disruptor being fired sounded almost simultaneously with Jim being flattened under heavier vulcan bone and muscle density. And then they were rolling, or rather Spock, was rolling them together behind cover. Jim gaped for a second and then training kicked in as another phaser bolt slammed into the wall above them. Spock’s head came up and Jim caught a glimpse of his husband’s eyes. He felt a sliver of fear worm its way into his guts. His husband was _livid_. The click of a phaser being switched from ‘stun’ to ‘kill’ confirmed that thought as Jim drew his own phaser and changed the setting. He and Spock came up over the top of the crate together, firing. 

Both their shots hit their intended targets. They ducked back down together.

“Scotty was wrong. They know we are here. Now to get Pike and the shit they used to implode the planet.” Jim muttered, glaring for an instant. In the back of his mind he knew that the drill had been once more deployed. They were once again in a frantic race against the clock.

“Affirmative, Captain. What are your thoughts?” Spock asked before they both popped back up over the top of the crate and dropped another pair of Romulans before they could figure out where the shots came from.

Jim dropped back with Spock. “Can’t stay here. Sitting ducks otherwise. My written Romulan is better than linguistic. Terminal. Find me a _god damn_ terminal, I can hack just about _anything_. And then we can find the _kum’vel_ and Pike.” 

“Yes, sir.” Spock responded. Once more they rolled upright, fired and dropped back down again in perfect sync. Spock tipped his head to the left. Jim nodded once and flipped his phaser from kill back to stun. Spock then broke to the left.

They ran at a crouch through corridors and then Jim was flying to the side, a blurt of noise falling from his lips as a Romulan crashed into him from nowhere. His phaser spun out into empty space and was swallowed. He heard Spock snarl and felt the bond shudder with rage before his graceful husband was dropping from the platform that he’d been knocked from. He was pretty sure he heard a rib snap when Spock landed on top of the both of them. 

“Don’t!” Jim barked as he saw how Spock’s hands were poised, ready to snap the Romulan’s neck. Spock obeyed, even though his eyes were feral and his lips were peeled back from his mouth. The bond roiled between them and Jim swallowed against sudden nausea. Spock then nerve pinched the guy and he went down like a sack of bricks. Spock even laid him out neatly. As his hands were pulling away from the dark uniform Jim had an idea.

“Can you dig out the info we need? Will be faster than me trying to hack.” 

“It is possible. With your permission?” Spock asked, eyebrow rising even as the bond was clamped between mental teeth and _held_ still from the Vulcan’s end.

“Yeah. Operational necessity and all that.” Jim said, even as his hands went to the Romulans belt and he drew out the green disruptor pistol. He assessed the pistol, knowing that Old Spock’s memories were allowing him to read the instrument and understand what he was seeing. He clicked it easily off the kill setting and then took up a crouched protective position at his husband’s back as those long fingers reached for the Romulan’s meld points.

Jim’s hearing expanded even as his pulse dropped, old instincts rising up his back. He remained crouched and the scuff of boot against metal had him twisting and firing even as he timed the shot between heartbeats. The Romulan fell, rifle clattering to the floor. 

Spock blinked and moved his hand. “Ashaya?”

“He would have shot you. Only stunned.” Jim responded, rising. He noticed the wicked dagger at the downed Romulan’s left side. Fishing it loose, he sliced the sheath free and threaded it onto his own belt. Spock picked up the laser rifle.

“ _Kum’vel_ three down. The _Oveh_ is five further beyond.” Spock responded, pitched low. Jim nodded, understanding that Spock had chosen the word ‘honored one’ to refer to Pike, while Jim had already called the red matter a ‘prize-object’. They eased the way Spock had gestured with his foot.

The rifle proved useful, as did the knife. One Romulan appeared out of the black, slapping aside the Romulan disruptor Jim had tried to bring to bear. His hand stung and he drew with his off hand. The blade leapt readily to use and he buried it in the other man’s side. He felt the thrum through the hilt as the blade sank home. He twisted with a feral snarl and ripped it free as the man slumped. The strike had gone through the protective cartilage and directly into the heart. He wiped the blade clean automatically and picked up the disruptor.

A second later Spock was clocking another Romulan in the face with the butt of the rifle he held. Jim heard the crunch of nasal bones and cartilage. Green blood exploded. He grimaced and Spock slung the rifle across his shoulders even as he eased the body down.

“ _Takh-esh_.” Spock hissed, face still. Jim nodded once. Rifle butt to the face shoving bone fragments directly into the brain. Instantly lethal. There would be ‘nothing breath’.

They moved on. Jim froze and gaped when they came to a small hangar bay and a ship that was all silver and graceful lines. Jim dropped behind a box and Spock folded himself neatly next to him.

“ _Kum’vel_?” Jim breathed. Spock nodded, dark eyes intent. Jim merely studied the ship and open hatch. He tapped Spock’s wrist to draw his attention. Jim cupped his left hand under his own chin and drew his thumb down his throat and then dragged that thumb to the right. Spock blinked and lifted his left hand and mirrored the gesture, but drew his thumb back to the left. Jim nodded and turned his attention on the two guards that stood at the bottom of the ramp, their backs to both Spock and Jim. 

Jim placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder and tapped once, twice, thrice and then both were up and moving. They fired in tandem and both Romulans crumpled to the ground with a clatter of armament. Jim winced but kept on Spock’s heels as they pelted up the ramp, to make certain the ship was empty.

It was. 

Spock stiffened and Jim stumbled when the ship greeted Spock by name and called him “Ambassador” after Jim asked whether or not he would be able to fly the ship.

“Apparently I already have.” Spock responded once he had queried the date of manufacture of the ship and its origin.

“Spock? Does this have weapons?”

“Computer?”

“Phaser banks are capable of destroying small asteroids.” The computer responded.

“Get this out of here, use it to destroy the drill if possible. I’ll get the _Oveh_.” Jim flashed a quick smile and Spock pulled him into a deep kiss before he shoved the laser rifle into Jim’s hands. He slung it across his back and nodded.

“Jim?” 

His bondmate turned.

“ _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular._ ” Spock said, meeting his gaze squarely.

“I love you too, Spock. Now let’s kick this Romulan nightmare back where it belongs. Be safe.” 

Jim ran down the ramp and dragged both of the stunned Romulans clear of the ship’s take off radius. He also paused to help himself to another disruptor and a pair of daggers. One that he lashed onto his right arm, the other he set to the small of his back.

It was time to go get Pike.

***  
Jim ducked behind a pillar and allowed three Romulans to run by. He had grinned when he heard Nero bellow his Husband’s name. Obviously it didn’t matter which version was kicking ass and taking names, Spock was capable no matter his age.

Jim stepped into the walkway again and came face to face with another Romulan. He barely had time to react before he was grabbed by the throat and hoisted off his feet. He was _really_ begining to hate the whole stronger than a human thing. 

Panic didn’t course through him. He was cool, calm even, as the bastard introduced himself. He blinked when the Romulan mentioned that he -- _James Tiberius Kirk_ was known to an alternate history as a great man.

“I shall take that history from you.” The Romulan promised, tightening his fingers. Jim allowed himself to choke and flailed a bit, grabbing with his right hand at the wrist of the hand that was around his throat. His left hand reached back, and found the dagger.

“He--” Jim choked and was careful not to wiggle too much.

“Oh, the human wishes to speak? What will your last words be? What shall I tell that pathetic half-breed?” The grip loosened enough for Jim to speak.

“See you in _hell._ ”Jim managed, driving the dagger sharply home. His grin was crazed he knew. He saw the eyes widen even as they dimmed. Jim felt the grip spasm once and then he hit the edge of the walkway as he slid through the nerveless grasp. He grin-grimaced as at least one of his arms registered that he’d whacked his funny bone on the edge. His feet dangled into open air. The body pitched over the edge and Jim hauled himself up, muscles protesting, throat screaming once more. He rubbed at it, and staggered to his feet. Two more doors, directly the way the Romulans had come from, chasing after his husband.

He forced a breath in and stumbled towards the correct doorway. He poked his head in, spotted Pike and a pair of guards. He slung the rifle around, didn’t bother to pull it off his shoulder or check if it was on ‘stun’ or ‘kill’ and quickly pulled the trigger twice. He caught the second man as he spun.

Jim let the rifle drop, the strap taking the weight as he stepped up to his Captain. “Hey, Chris. Let me get the straps, and I’ll haul you upright?”

“What the hell are you doing here, Kirk?” Chris spluttered.

“You _did_ say come get you. Spock is keeping them a bit busy. Can you move a lil bit? I need to get --” Jim felt the disruptor pulled from his belt and had a second to panic before it was fired over his shoulder. The buckle came loose an instant later. He looked behind him.

“Nice!” Jim responded, before he dragged the still gold clad captain to his feet and helped him hobble forward. Sudden despair flooded across his link with Spock and he hitched in a shocked breath. 

“No no no!” Jim muttered before he smacked his communicator. “Scotty! All three of us, now! Now!!”

His world dissolved into a column of white light.

***  
Jim sank to his knees with Pike, going down with him as both of their legs refused to hold their weight. He looked over, and there his husband sat, bangs ruffled on the transporter pad. Jim allowed his breath to hitch out in a sigh of relief.

“Spock? Don’t _ever_ fucking do that to me again?!” Jim managed to hiss, keeping his voice low, even as Scotty whooped and cheered about his beaming skills. And then they were swarmed by medical personnel. He saw his husband nod once and Jim closed his eyes and hitched in a deep breath.

The whir of a tricorder had him cracking open an eye. Chris Chapel flashed him a quick grin and then smacked him once. Jim glowered and more or less ignored Spock’s snarl.

“Whatever the hell you’ve been doing, _Kirk_ has messed up your throat even more!” Chris hissed pretty blue eyes narrowed. Jim didn’t bother to try and swallow.

“Strangled.” He hissed, gesturing to where he was sure bruises were forming. “Again.”

“I know what your best friend would say about that.” Christine sighed before she slapped a hypo into his bloodstream. “Stimulant and pain relief. This one is to reduce swelling.” She jabbed a second one into his throat. “He will expect your ass down in sickbay at some point, is that understood?”

“Nurse? The Captain is needed on the bridge.” Spock said.

“Got it Christine. Thanks. Did I recrack a rib?”

“Yes. Be careful, it’s only a crack, but if you land on it again, it _will_ fully fracture.” Christine warned.

“Got it. If I’m not down in half an hour… send somebody up with a hypo for swelling.” Jim said. He then held out a hand for Spock. His husband grabbed his wrist and helped to haul him upright. The ship rocked and Jim swayed further into Spock.

“What the hell is that?”

“Narada, firing on us, Captain. Iffen ye think that’s something ta worry about.” Scotty commented. Jim blinked and only Spock’s grip on his wrist kept him from trying to _run_ down the hall for the lift.

Well, that and Sam Giotto appearing in front of him. Jim stripped off his weaponry, piling both disruptors, the laser rifle, and one of the daggers into his arms. 

"Here, inventory later." Jim said. Giotto just nodded dumbly and let his Captain and the First Officer step by, Spock neatly adding his issued phaser and communicator to the pile.

They hit the bridge together, Spock releasing him as Jim made directly for the chair. Spock went to the science station and pulled up a report.

“Captain, the _kum’vel_ , excuse me, the red matter, has breached containment. A singularity is forming and it is pulling in the Romulan ship.” Spock said, giving Jim the information as soon as he had it.

Chekov spun in his seat, “Keptin! The enemy ship is losing power-- its shields are down!”

“Understood. Uhura, hail them.” Jim rose from his chair and squared his shoulders as he stepped around the helm and navigational spots, to prop himself cockily against the railing. Spock was instantly at his side.

“Yes, sir.” Uhura did as ordered and the _Narada_ ’s bridge appeared, with Nero planted firmly in the center seat.

“This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ your ship is compromised -- too close to the singularity to survive without assistance -- which we are willing to provide.” Jim kept his tone professional.

Spock tensed and turned his back to the screen, “Captain -- what are you doing?”

Captain, not _Jim_ , he realized. He was questioning him based on a Command decision, not a personal one. Jim figured he’d give his husband a reason. He turned his head towards one of his husband’s ears, “We show them compassion-- it may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock! I thought you'd like that.”

“No, not really, not this time.” Spock’s eyes were dark and Jim could see the rage in them. Jim shook his head and allowed a finger to brush Spock’s wrist, touching skin. 

_Ashaya. I’ve killed enough of his crew as it is._ Jim projected down the bond, showing his guilt as he gave a mental tally from the drill and those he had either shot or stabbed while onboard the enemy vessel. Spock projected back wordless understanding and bowed his head. Nero interrupted them by responding. Jim looked up into the dark cruel eyes and waited.

“I would rather suffer the death of Romulus a thousand times than accept assistance from you.”

“You got it.” Jim said, meeting those eyes for a moment before he spun and walked back around the two posts where Sulu and Chekov sat. Spock mirrored his movement. “Lock phasers! Fire everything we’ve got!”

The screen swapped to an outer view of the giant ship as it sank into a black hole it had created. He watched it blossom with fire and was thankful to know that such an end wouldn’t leave it as somebody else’s problem in another universe. Jim sat and watched the _Narada_ ’s destruction. He glanced at his husband before he turned towards Sulu. “All right, let’s go home.”

“Captain…” Sulu trailed off and shook his head.

“What?”

Suddenly the comms from engineering crackle to life. “Captain! We are stuck in the black hole’s gravity well!” 

“Warp us out of here then!” Jim barked back.

“We are!” Chekov retorted along with Scotty. Jim blinked.

“Not acceptable, Mr. Scott!” Spock retorted.

“I’ve given ye all she’s got, sirs!”

“Not good enough!” Jim barked, eyes widening as he processed that the groaning noise he’d hearing from around him is actually _Enterprise_ warping under the strain. 

“We could eject and detonate the warp cores, sir! Might give us enough of a blast radius to push us free!”

Jim looked up right as hull cracks began forming on the inner hull. “Do it! Do it! _Do it_!” 

They had seconds and suddenly they lurched forward and the screen was filled with a blinding blue white light even as it cracked with a sickening keen. 

“We’re free, sirs.”

“Great work, Scotty. Thank you. Really. Thank you.” Jim said before he took a few seconds to breathe deeply and allow himself to shake in recognizable distress and fear. If the hull had fully breached… he shuddered.

“All right. Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Spock? We are moving this to the auxiliary bridge until main can be certified safe. The rest of you are dismissed. Main crew, report to Deck Seven.”

Jim watched the others file out of the room, Spock standing next to the lift as he waited for his bondmate. Jim joined them after a glance around and then he allowed them to be piped down towards the Emergency Bridge.


End file.
